


the most wonderful time

by aaries



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, yes this was written in the middle of spring and what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaries/pseuds/aaries
Summary: it's winter, it's too early in the morning, and gigi and crystal are going ice skating.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	the most wonderful time

It’s 8:30am, the streets are near enough empty, and Gigi can’t help but be incredibly jealous of everyone else that’s obviously sleeping in late on this lovely Saturday morning, especially in this God-awful weather. When she arrives at Crystal’s house, she’s unsure of what to do. For a moment, she considers getting out of the car and knocking, but it feels too childish, somehow, so she resorts to texting. It doesn’t take long for her to answer.

Gigi barely has time to register the sound of Crystal’s excited laughter before she opens the door and climbs into the passenger seat, and when Gigi turns to look at her, she suddenly feels extremely underdressed. Of  _ course _ Crystal’s wearing a Christmas sweater - she wouldn’t expect anything else - but apparently she took today’s plans as an invite to specifically wear the brightest, ugliest one Gigi’s ever laid eyes on, and after years of Christmas sweater days at work, that says a lot. Sighing, she looked down at her own much more plain black shirt. 

‘Was it not enough to drag me to the markets this early, in the snow, on a Saturday? Did you have to come dressed as a tree ornament as well?’ Crystal rolls her eyes in response and fastens her seatbelt, but for a split second, Gigi sees a flash of genuine insecurity on her face.

‘Is it really too much? I can go and get changed.’

‘No, you’ll blend in. It’s fine. There,’ Gigi replies, motioning to the takeaway cup of hot chocolate that sits, albeit lukewarm by now, in the cup holder. ‘It might not still be warm, but it’s there. There’s a mince pie in the little bag for you too -’ she pauses, gauging Crystal’s reaction, but she doesn’t look immediately disgusted, ‘-so you can have that if you’re hungry.’

‘Thank you! I’ll get lunch or whatever while we’re out,’ she replies, obviously distracted by the prospect of a mince pie.

To Gigi’s surprise, the rest of the drive passes reasonably quickly. They arrive in the city by about ten o’clock, and despite the fact that the markets themselves have only been open for two days or so, the streets are already streaming with people. It takes another half an hour to find a place to park, but then they’re free to roam the ornately decorated streets, cold drinks in hand. Whoever it is that got stuck in charge of decorations really hasn’t done an awful job at all, Gigi thinks; strings of multicoloured lights hang from basically every available surface that’s more than a foot off of the ground, there are signs on every corner directing tourists and locals alike to the nearest place to buy several million types of festive merchandise, and even the quickly falling, oddly disorientating snow manages to look vaguely magical under the glow of the stalls’ candles. Crystal looks as if she’s just stepped out of the car into her own personalised version of heaven, and twirls around, sticking her arms out to catch snowflakes on the sleeves of her coat. She turns around, catches Gigi staring and glares at her jokingly as if to tell her not to ruin her festive fantasy.

‘Where to first?’ she questions, unable to hide her almost childlike excitement. Gigi throws her empty coffee cup in the nearest bin and consults a sign that lists the many attractions. 

‘There’s an ice skating rink about ten minutes that way if you’re up for it,’ she sighs, realising her mistake almost instantly. She doesn't know how to ice skate to save her life, but judging by the look on Crystal’s face, she’s never heard a better idea.

‘What are we waiting for, then? Come on!’ Crystal beams, and all of a sudden Gigi’s being dragged through streams of tourists towards the igloo-shaped rink in the distance. She sighs, lamenting her fate. If any higher powers were looking down on her and seeing that this is, in fact, the last thing she wants to spend my morning doing, they’d make it easier for her to just go in and get it over with, but apparently not; there’s a huge queue to even get to the ticket desk.

‘God, that’ll take ages,’ muses Crystal. Gigi rolls her eyes, convinced that the line should be a good enough indication that they should find another activity. Crystal evidently doesn’t agree; she marches herself (and, by extension, Gigi, who’s still holding onto her arm) up to the very end of the abnormally long line. ‘Excuse me,’ she begins, tapping the exhausted-looking man in front of us on the shoulder, ‘how long do you think the wait will be?’. He gives her a tired look before telling her that he has no idea and that it could be an hour at this rate, apparently. Gigi groans, but that doesn’t seem to stir Crystal, who thanks him with a smile and pulls out her phone, visibly prepared to wait it out.

‘Aren’t you tired?’ Gigi whines, and Crystal looks back at her in surprise.

‘No! Well, earlier,  _ sure _ , but all I really need to wake me up is a hot chocolate, and you sorted me out with that one.’

‘If I’d have known it’d make you this perky, I’d have just gotten you a bottle of water,’ Gigi replies snarkily, but Crystal doesn’t seem offended in the slightest. 

The line inches forward and continues to do so at a horribly slow rate for about thirty-five minutes until they’re finally close to the front. Until now, neither of them could see the entry fees. This actually turns out to be a blessing in disguise. If she’d seen how much entry was earlier, Gigi thinks, there’s no way she’d have stayed in the queue for more than thirty seconds. 

‘ _ Thirty dollars for an hour? _ ’ she whispers in horror, elbowing her in the side. ‘We could build our own ice rink for that much.  _ Fuck. _ ’

‘Don’t be so stingy,’ Crystal mutters back. ‘It’s all about the experience, you know? Plus, I told you, I’ll get lunch.’ Reluctantly, Gigi slides her money over the counter and trudges into the igloo to rent her skates. 

After way too much hassle attempting and failing to tie them, they finally step onto the ice. In Gigi’s case, this includes immediately falling back down and potentially fatally injuring herself in the process. Crystal, who is apparently an expert at figure skating, looks down at her. She bites her lip to stop herself from breaking into a fit of laughter, which is more patronising, Gigi decides, than it would be to actually laugh. Gigi rolls her eyes and takes Crystal's hand to pull herself up, then hobbles over to the side, grabbing the railing. Crystal obviously can’t hold in her laughter anymore - she actually  _ cackles _ when she spots Gigi almost lose her balance again. She skates over to her in a way that’s so smooth it feels like a direct attack

‘How does it feel to know you just paid a whole thirty dollars to fall flat on your ass?’ Crystal stops, shredding ice as she turns her foot towards Gigi. What looks like a four year old boy kitted out in three scarves and a wooly hat that’s every colour possible skates past and points at Gigi, laughing to his mom. She shoots him a glare, closes her eyes, and channels every elegant professional Olympic skater she’s ever seen. She tries to step forward and skate again, but her movements are more akin to a baby deer in Louboutins than any kind of professional. 

Gigi has to admit defeat when she falls once more and smacks her head on the barrier to her right. Crystal obviously finds this  _ hilarious _ , and can barely stop herself from falling over too, she’s laughing that much. 

‘Oh my  _ God _ , I didn’t expect you to be so bad at this,’ she wheezes, and Gigi shoots her a venomous glare. ‘Do you want one of those penguin things with the handles?’ she asks between spurts of laughter, motioning to the same four year old from before; he’s now holding a penguin-shaped balance aid and whizzing around to the discontent of his parents. 

_ ‘No,’ _ Gigi insists, struggling onto her feet once again. ‘I’m not a child. I can skate.’ Trying to prove her point, more to herself than anything, she pushes herself forward about a foot and manages to stay upright for a whole second without grabbing onto the barrier for stability. ‘How can you do this so well?’

‘I was a figure skater when I was little,’ Crystal answers, gliding effortlessly forwards to join her. ‘I quit when I was about thirteen, so I can’t do anything, like,’ she sticks out her arms in a grand-looking flourish, ‘fancy, but I can still balance.’ She gives Gigi a once-over as she clings to the side of the rink. ‘And that’s more than can be said for  _ some _ people.’

‘I can balance!’ Gigi shouts, focusing more on defending herself than actually proving herself right. As she crashes to the ice once again, she’s not convinced Crystal believes her at all.

‘I’m never letting you drag me anywhere like that again, you bitch,’ Gigi sighs as they step down the stairs out of the rink and make a beeline for the nearest food stall. Crystal laughs and grabs her hand, swinging it as they walk. 

‘You’re the one that suggested we go, actually,’ she replies, and steers the two of them towards a quaint-looking wooden cabin advertising German hotdogs. 

‘I didn’t expect you to  _ want to, _ though,’ Gigi pouts. ‘I didn’t want you to upstage me.’

‘Tough,’ Crystal grins. ‘Get used to it, sweetheart, I’m basically an Olympian.’

**Author's Note:**

> it's the middle of april, and i just wrote a christmas market related fic. do i have a single regret? no! self care bitch!  
> should also be mentioned that i dont know and dont really care if christmas markets are a big thing in america. i think they're funky and i like them a lot, so now they exist over there. you're welcome


End file.
